pocketmonsterspecialfandomcom-20200222-history
Juvia Loxar vs. Meredy
Juvia Loxar vs. Meredy is a fight fought between Region Fairy Mage, Juvia Loxar, and member of The Seven Kin of Purgatory from Grimoire Heart, Meredy. Prologue While Juvia is fighting Meredy alongside Erza and Tetsuya, she hears Meredy threaten Daiki Kanzaki. This alarms Juvia and she starts attacking Meredy with a barrage of Water Dragon Slayer attacks. Juvia tells Erza and Tetsuya to leave the fight to her since they have to hurry and find Wendy, Ai and Daiki. While Erza looks reluctant, she finally agrees after Tetsuya says to trust on her and both of them leave while Tetsuya saying that he will leave it to her. Battle Meredy takes out her swords and says that she won't let "#4" and "#5" leave, but she is stopped by Juvia smashing her between two waves using Water Dragon's Wing Attack. Meredy uses Maguilty=Rays to free herself and attack Juvia, but Juvia uses Water Dragon's Slicer to protect herself. Meredy tells Juvia that it's mysterious how over one person, Daiki, one can love him and the other one can hate him, that over the same individual there can be different ways to see them and feel about them. Both Meredy's Gothorita and Juvia's Blastoise clash each other with Psybeam and Scald, creating a blast of water around them. Juvia responds that that is what it means to be human. Meredy says that she was lucky to have killing Daiki as her objective and meeting someone who loves him so much. Meredy raises her hand and tells Juvia that her feelings about Daiki will be "I will kill Daiki". Meredy extends her hand towards Juvia and tells her she will show her the touch of heaven and boundless despair. Meredy uses Sensory Link on Juvia, a ray appears from Juvia's wrist and goes into the forest until it reaches Daiki's (who has been separated with Ai) wrist and a tattooed bracelet appears in her and Daiki 's wrist. Juvia asks Meredy what she did, and she responds that she linked Juvia and Daiki's senses as one. Juvia gets excited and says that it's like heaven and now she could die happily. Meredy says that this Magic will also share the pain and attacks Juvia in her arm with Maguilty Sodom, making Daiki also get hurt. Meredy then orders her Gothorita to use Thunderbolt on Juvia, but Juvia's Blastoise counters it with Hydro Pump and asks Juvia if she is okay, which Juvia nods. Meredy tells Juvia that all the damage she takes will be felt by Daiki, Juvia asks her how dare she try to hurt Daiki-''sama'', and attacks Meredy with Water Dragon's Roar follow up with Water Dragon's Claw. Meredy is blown away, but uses her Three Spread Sensory Link and Juvia uses Water Dragon's Submerge Fist to attack Meredy once more. However, Juvia and Daiki also get hurt, and Meredy explains that she has attached herself to the connection and as of now the three of them are connected, so it doesn't matter which one of them dies, because Daiki will die too. This the dead end of despair and end to Daiki's life. Juvia is devastated and tells Juvia that this way, she will die too. Meredy responds that that is correct, for the three of them there is only death. Meredy states that now that she and Daiki are connected, there is no need to fight anymore, she puts two swords at her neck, and says that she can just kill herself. Juvia tells her to stop it, Meredy ignores her and says that she does not fear death. Panic, Juvia tells Blastoise to use Water Gun but it was stopped by Gothorita's Psychic. With no other choice left, Juvia attacks her own leg making Meredy fall to the ground, stopping her execution. Meredy explains that even though Maguilty Sense shares the feeling of pain, it doesn't share the physical wound, so if Juvia wants to stop her, she is going to have to kill her, but if she dies, the three of them will die together. Meredy repeats that that the only thing left for the three of them is to die, but Juvia says that there is another option, the three of them can live, even though they may defeat their enemies, Region Fairy Mages would never take their lives. Meredy says how incredibly childish that is, creates a sword on top of her, and says that she is going to kill Daiki for the sake of Ultear. Juvia runs towards Meredy and says that she won't let her, before that happens she will render her incapable of fighting. The sword starts coming down on Meredy, and she has a flashback of when she was found by Ultear and how much she loves her, but when she comes back to, she finds a crying Juvia hugging her. Juvia tells Meredy that even she smiles, even she has someone important to her. Meredy wonders in it overpassed sense and it is also sharing emotion. Juvia tells Meredy to live, she lives for the ones she loves and she has to too. If she has love in her life she must keep on living. The words love and live resound through Meredy's head until tears start rolling down her cheeks while both of their Pokémon cries happily over the scene. Juvia and Meredy fall to their knees and the three of them get freed from the Three Spread Sensory Link. Meredy falls to the water while saying that she can't fight with her, and Juvia falls with her Blastoise returning to her while saying that she won't try to run away or hide, Daiki-''sama''. Aftermath Category:Fights